A Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Fan-fiction (with friends)
by BuckCapever69
Summary: This is a Fanfic of my two favorite people of all time, Steve Rogers/ Captain America and his best friend Bucky Barnes. See what problems might arise in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Captain Bucky

Monday:

Monday rolled around again as usual and Steve was due for his weekly visit to S.H.E.I.L.D. He had woken up

and went into the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee. He had went and gotten a shower

put on his bright blue T-shirt and jeans with his regular dress shoes. While finishing his cup of coffee, there was a knock at Steve's door.

"Hey old friend" Bucky said while embracing Steve in a long and warm hug. "James...what are you doing in New York?" Cap asked while still holding him.

"Do you know how long I have been searching for my old war hero" Bucky said while coming into the house."Well you found him" Cap said while shutting the door

Bucky came in and sat down onto the couch. Cap walked over and sat down next to him while placing his hand on bucky's thigh." I missed being around you all of the time"

Bucky said while looking into the bright crystal blue eyes of the old friend he had come to love."Ha...me too." Cap said while an awkward silence rose over the house.

"Uh... James i have to go to work, you are glad to stay here as long as you need it." Cap said as he was getting up to get his brown leather jacket on. "Oh ok, thanks it might be a couple days." Bucky said while waking over to

the door. "Ok well I will see you probably at 2-3 o'clock." Cap said while opening the hesitation Cap gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead and shut the door.

Bucky leaned against the door and so did Cap on the outer side."Ok now to kick into action plan BOYFRIEND" Bucky said while pushing off of the door into the kitchen.

He grabbed apples, pie pan, and everything you need to make an apple pie, which was Cap's favorite had made the crust and the filling, pre-heated the oven and put it into the oven.

While the pie was baking he decided to wander around the house and see where things were. As he was walking down the hallway with a glittering sliver rug and looked at the pictures. Bucky saw a picture with

Cap and someone else with long black hair kissing on a hill in the sunset. Dang, Bucky thought, he has a boyfriend still bucky went on thorugh out the house and when the timer went off for

the pie being done. The clock had struck 2:30 when Cap came into the door and smelled the apple pie that bucky had baked for him."What is this?" Cap asked while getting out a plate and knife from the cabinet to cut into the

perfect looking pie." I thought i would cook you up a nice housewarming dessert." Bucky said as Cap walked over to the dark blue couch and sat down next to Bucky. When Cap had finished the piece he had gotten, Cap decided to show

Bucky around the house (even though he had already seen it). They walked down the hallway again with the sliver rug Bucky decided to ask who Cap was kissing in the picture he had saw earlier." Oh him, that is my old boyfriend Loki, it didn't work out to well."

Cap said as they contiuned down the hallway. Bucky was so relived, cause now he could try and get into Cap's heart."There is no spare room so you will have to sleep on the couch for a few nights ok James?" Cap asked him while carry a pillow and blanket out and setting them onto the couch

Cap went into his room to change and take a shower while Bucky set up his couch-bed for the night. After a few minutes Cap had returned with his long blue striped pajama bottoms on. He let Bucky go and get ready for the night while he covered the pie that was made earlier

and slipped it into the fridge to keep. Bucky had finished and went to sit down on the couch and cover up in the blanket that Cap had given him. They said goodnight and went thier separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captian Bucky

Bucky had woken up to the smell of fresh folgers coffee."Hmm, Good Morning." Cap said to Bucky while

he was sitting up and grabbing the cup while cap sat down next to him."So, What do you want to do today James?" Cap asked Bucky as he took a sip of the black coffee."Don't you have to go to work?" Bucky

wondered as he sat down the coffee on to the coaster that was placed onto the bright cherry red table.

"No, I only have to go in for one day in the week." Cap told Bucky while rubbing his arm."Cool, um i dont know really, we could catch up with each other like tell each other what has been going on." Bucky told Cap while taking another

sip of the coffee. So as the morning went by they talked about relationships, life, and other they were sitting on the couch Bucky noticed Cap was just admiring him from the corner of his eye. Bucky leaned back against Cap to snuggle into his arms, "Is this ok?" Bucky asked him while looking into his

soft blue eyes."Your fine Bucky" Cap said while leaning in for a kiss and moving his arms to wrap around him. They held the kiss for a moment and then just sat there in that same spot until it was midnight,

It seemed like time just melted away when they were together. Well it was time for them to go to sleep so Cap got ready for bed then Bucky did. As Bucky sat down onto the couch to get ready for bed

Cap was standing in the doorway of the bedroom."Hey Buck, Cap asked while he looked at him, Would you like to sorta be my boyfriend?" Cap asked Bucky while he just stood there in the doorway. Bucky stood up and walked over to the doorway

where he pulled Cap out and leaned him against a wall while holding a long kiss."I..I..I think that is a yes" Cap said while holding Bucky in his arms. They walked into the bedroom and layed down. Bucky just melted into the hold that Cap had on him and

went to sleep. Cap layed next to Bucky and kissed the top of his head before going to sleep.

That next day Bucky woke up with Cap still cuddling him in his warm arms."Good Morning" Bucky heard Cap say in his ear softly. Bucky turned around in the bed to face Cap with thier noses touching.

"Mm...Good morning Stevie" Bucky said while looking into his eyes. After thier little cuddle session Cap had gotten up and made some scrambled eggs, bacon and giving the plate with breakfast on it to Bucky He sat down next to him on the couch and they turned on Doctor who.

As they finished thier breakfast and the episode of Doctor Who. Cap went and started the dishes when Bucky came up behind him and hugged him around the waist while Cap was putting the last dish into the turned around and hugged Bucky back.

Today had been a very relaxing day and it preceded to conutine."Do you want to watch a movie?" Cap asked Bucky as he turned on Netflix."Sure, what movie?" Bucky asked as he sat down and rested his head on Cap's lap."Brokeback Mountain" Cap said while stroking Bucky's long black hair.

"Oh, i have never seen that." Bucky told Cap while he selected the movie. While watching the movie Bucky saw how one of the cowboys had persuded the other one in the tent to have sex with him and thought he might try that tomorrow night.

Bucky thought as he started to fade into a sleep while laying there with Cap on his lap. So after everything Bucky and Cap had fallen alseep together on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cap had woken up Bucky and they had discovered that they had fallen asleep together on the couch. Bucky knew that today was the day for it to happen. Cap went and was starting to clean and Bucky was helping. They cleaned everywhere and it was lunch time so Cap had run out to go and get some Chipotle and Bucky had begun to prepare. He first dimmed the lights all around the house and laid a trail of rose petals down the hallway to the bedroom where he had lit little mini candles and placed them all around the room. He had put everything in place perfectly right when Cap had gotten home from his little trip to go and get lunch for the both of them. As cap came into the door Bucky had rushed into the bedroom so Cap could follow what he had laid out. By the time Steve had followed the rose petals to his dimly lit bedroom, Bucky had returned from the bathroom and was sprawled out on the captain's bed, nothing but a blanket on, and his erection clearly visible as it made the blanket stand up like a tent. "Oh Stevie…why don't you come over here and help me? My tent is having a little trouble standing up on its own and I think it needs a little…encouragement." Steve immediately blushed and a hand flew to his mouth. "Hot dog…u-um Buck, I'm kind of a v-vir…well, you know. And we aren't married…" Steve was squirming around uncomfortably and Bucky only chuckled. "Welcome to the 21st century, Steven. This isn't 1941 anymore; we can do whatever we want, whenever we want to. And I want it now. Don't pretend like you don't want this too, your own manhood already gave you away." He purred, Steve blushing harder than ever as he realized he had a boner. Steve walked awkwardly to the bed and pulled the sheet back, in awe of how large Bucky's penis was. "Good boy, now, undress for me soldier boy, I want you inside me." He rolled over as he said this, Steve's mouth dropping open as he realized that Bucky had already prepped himself. He unclothed himself and bent down, timidly licking Buck's butt hole, tasting the flavor of the lube. "Mmm, apples." Bucky chuckled and wiggled his ass in Steve's face. "Of course apples, it's called American Dream for a reason, now we don't have time for this, baby, we have a party to go to tonight." Steve took a deep breath and finally placed a hand on each of Bucky's hips. "Well, if I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right. I want you to know that I love you, James." Bucky was quite for a moment, a smile plastered on his face, though Steve couldn't see it. Operation BOYFRIEND complete. "Love you too, buddy." Steve then eased himself inside of his friend and moaned, having never felt anything like that before. Bucky rocked into him, his cock straining and need plastered on his face. "Fuck me." Steve was surprised by the outburst of foul language but didn't need to be told twice. He rammed inside of Bucky, the tightness of his hole engulfing his member in the most pleasant fire. "Oh oh oh…" Bucky moaned, Steve's force as a super soldier making it like the equivalent of fucking a wrecking ball. Bucky's hands slowly found their way to his cock, pumping it in time with Steve's thrusts as Steve bent down to kiss Bucky, his tongue dominating the brunette in a way that shocked him. "Buck….I f-feel….hot all over, like I'm about to explode." Bucky threw his head back in pleasure and his hand wrenched his penis has hard as he physically could. "Exploding is good, explode inside me Steve, I want your seed in me." Steve continued to pound mercilessly into his friend, not knowing or understanding what was happening until hot think cum sprang out of him and coated every inch of Bucky's insides. Bucky continued to lean back on Steve's penis and ride him, his bulging purple and throbbing dick finally experiencing an explosion of its own, coating his stomach in his own jizz.

"Lick it off of me, I want you to bathe me with your tongue, lavish me." Steve moaned at Bucky's words and pulled out of him, lapping happily at the thick white substance that had only ever been excreted for him. As Steve had finished cleaning up Bucky, they both plummeted down onto the soft light purple sheets of Steve's bed. They lay there for a little and then Steve had grabbed the blanket that Bucky had used and threw it over the person that had just taken his virginity. While Bucky was covering himself up again, Steve had tied his red, white, and blue robe on. "Of course… you have that robe." Bucky playfully teased at him. "Well I am Captain America, Bucky." Steve said back while checking his closet for something that could fit him and Bucky, so they can wear it to Natasha's party. He had finally found the perfect outfit for Bucky and himself. Bucky was going to wear a lighted red shirt with black jeans and a black cardigan, while Steve was wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a white V-neck shirt, blue jeans and a red cardigan that had a white star above the pocket on the right side. After they had gotten ready they had a little time to spare. "How about we go and visit one of my teammates and his partner?" Steve suggested to Bucky while grabbing his keys, wallet and phone off of the kitchen counter. "Ready to go, Buck?" Steve asked him while taking his hand and leading him out of the door. "Wait, where is your motorcycle?" Bucky asked while looking at the 2010 blue topaz Chevy cruze. "Oh, I had to sell that because it was not safe to have in Boston, New York." Steve told Bucky while walking over to the driver side of the car. "I understand that." Bucky said as he got into the car with Steve. As Steve started the car, Bucky latched his seatbelt. "Now Bucky, before we go over to my teammate's house, let me tell you a little bit about them. Tony Stark, how do I begin to explain Mr. Tony Stark? He is self-obsessed, volatile, and never plays well with others. Loki, his partner, however is a different story. He has tried many times to dictate the world, and he also talks in very descriptive terms." Steve explained this to him while making the trip to Stark tower. As they got out of the car Bucky just leaned his head back to see the enormous tower. They went into the tower and went up to the top floor where Stark and Loki were waiting. "Oh look Frigga it is your Godfather." Loki said while handing her over to Steve. "Oh, look how big you have gotten." Steve said while holding her on his waist. "So, Steve who is this?" Stark asked while grabbing Frigga "Oh, this is my good friend and boyfriend Bucky Barnes." Steve told them. As soon as Bucky had seen Loki he knew exactly who he was. Loki was that guy who was in that picture in the hallway. But he was not going to make a fuss because he now had his true love, but he was not going to tell Steve that just yet, and he was guessing Loki did to since he had a child with Stark. So soon after Stark and Loki laid Frigga down so she could go to sleep, and make it much easier for Pepper to watch her since she had to watch Thomas.(her own child with Hawkeye) They left for Natasha's party together by all getting into Steve's car. While on the way they enjoyed some small talk. When they arrived at her house many people were already there, including Banner, Fury, Thor, Hawkeye, and many random people that no one else knew. As Steve and Bucky started up the driveway Bucky suddenly stopped. "What is wrong Bucky?" Steve asked him as taking hold of his hand. "What if no one accepts me because these are all of your friends." Bucky said while looking at Steve's hands nervously. "Bucky, darling they will love you, I know it. Steve said while giving him a kiss of encouragement. They had made their way up from the driveway when Natasha appeared from around a corner. "Steve and Bucky, Welcome to the party." Natasha said with a smirk. Well Steve and Bucky had a great time at the party except when close to the end of it Natasha had a little too much to drink and started flirting with Steve. No one had ever seen her like this and Bucky did not quite enjoy it. Steve tried to sit her down and stop her from embarrassing herself. But she did not go along with that because she roundhouse kicked him in the head so hard it had knocked him clean out. At that instant before anyone could stop him Tony ran over to hold back Bucky while Loki checked on Steve. Tony had finally talked Bucky into calmness and they thought it best to leave the party then before anything pursued. As Bucky and Loki helped Steve out of the house and into the car Tony was going to drive Steve's car back to his place and then let Bucky take over from there. When they reached Stark tower Bucky thanked them for all of their help and told them a goodnight. As Bucky was driving Steve's car he had decided to wake up finally after everything. "Hey Stevie, how are you feeling?" Bucky asked while rubbing Steve's leg. "Oh god, what happened?" Steve asked with much confusion. "Oh, Natasha was flirting and you tried to calm her down but she didn't really agree with you and roundhouse kicked out in the head which let to you being knocked out on the floor." Bucky told him with a chuckle. " Well no wonder my head hurts so much." Steve said while he rested his head back down onto the back of the seat. As him and Bucky returned home they went straight to bed because of Steve's throbbing head. Bucky tried his best to make his partner comfortable by snuggling him and getting anything he needed for his head. Bucky just let Steve melt into his arms with comfort and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve had woken up with a splitting headache from the events that happened last night.

Bucky had woken up before Steve did and fixed him some breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and some coffee.

As Bucky was getting done with the meal he had heard Steve yawn in the bedroom. Bucky then went down the hallway and jumped on top of Steve

waking him up with a kiss. "Good Morning." Steve said as he turned to lay on his back and look at Bucky. "How's your head?" Bucky asked while getting off of him.

"It hurts horribly." Steve said while unwrapping himself from the covers. As soon as Steve had unwrapped himself from the covers Bucky wrapped him back up.

"I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed." Bucky told Steve. Steve sat back while Bucky went and got the plate with eggs, bacon, toast and fresh coffee. Bucky came back with

the tray and gave it to Steve."Well this way better than those K rations, is it not." Steve said with a laugh. "Oh yes it is." Bucky

said laughing back."When do you have to go back to S.H.E.I.L.D?" Bucky asked Steve while starting to eat his bacon." I have to go every Monday and Thursday."

Steve answered him back. They had finished eating and Bucky went to load the diswasher while Steve attempted to get out of bed. Steve's head was hurting so much that him

and Bucky had a pretty relaxing day. When at about 7:00 there was a knock at the door. Bucky opened the door very quietly trying not to wake up Steve because he had taken alot

of headache medicine and went to sleep on the couch. When he opened the door Stark and Loki were standing in the doorway

holding Frigga."Hey Bucky, can we come in and check on Steve?" Stark asked Bucky."Sure, but he has fallen asleep on the couch due to the medcine, so please try not to wake him."

Bucky told them while they came in."How is he?" Loki asked."Pretty good, I have just been letting him rest." Bucky said.

Stark set down Frigga and she climbed onto Steve and just layed down on his chest."Frigga, don't bother him..." Loki said before she had fallen asleep." Oh she is

perfectly fine." Bucky said while sitting down in a nearby chair. Loki had gotten up and started looking around the house. Bucky decided to follow him while Stark was

busy looking through the S.H.I.E.L.D updates JARVIS had sent him over his phone."I cannot believe he kept this." Loki said as he touched the picture in the hallway

of him and Steve kissing at sunset."So you are him." Bucky said while rounding the corner."Oh, so you know." Loki answered back."No... i just thought that it was a puppy love

because you are married to Stark and have a child with him." Bucky told Loki. As Loki turned around his skin started to change into his pale blue form. Bucky started to back up a little.

"Loki!, are you all right." Stark said as he rounded the corner and saw him turning blue."Loki, sweetie calm down, everything is going to be quite fine, ok?" Stark said while walking slowly

over to Loki."Uh...Stark...what is happening to him?" Bucky asked nerveously. "Oh he is fine..." Stark told him while calming down his husband."I think it might be time to tell you more about

us Bucky." Stark said while walking Loki into the living room and sitting him down next to the sleeping Frigga and Steve.

"Bucky...,Loki started, I am a Frost Giant from Jotunheim. Which means My true form is a pale shade of blue. Now I can control this with my emotions and if I happen to touch

something from there. Take Frigga for example she if partly from Jotunheim. Now see if I change to my pale blue shade and touch her, she will also change into the same color." Loki told

Bucky trying not to give him too much information at once."Ok, one question, What is Jotunheim?" Bucky asked as he listened to Loki very carefully."Jotunheim is one of the nine are

8 other realms. They are called Alfheim, Asgard,Hel, Jotunheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim,Vanaheim." Loki went on then to explain each of the realms to Bucky. Once they had finished

it was already midnight. It was really late and everyone was so tired, too tired to drive, so Bucky had just shown them to the guest room. They didn't want to wake Frigga so they just let her sleep with Steve in his arms

on the couch. Bucky had gotten a blanket to cover up Steve and the little sleeping Frigga. Bucky then went into the bedroom and went to bed himself. Soon after he had felt someone crawl into the bed with him. Bucky had

turned around and felt the warm imbrace of Steve's body wrapped around him."Mm...Where's Frigga." Bucky asked sleeply and soft voice."I put her with Stark and Loki in the guest room." Steve told him as he kissed the side of

Bucky's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Bucky had woken up next morning with Frigga cuddling up against him. Bucky had gotten up and carried

Frigga out into the living room. Bucky was met by Steve at the entrance way into the living room. "Well I see that she is

warming up to you quite nicely" Steve said while taking Frigga and giving him a light kiss. Loki and Stark were sitting on the

couch watching Say yes to the Dress which was their favorite show to watch together. Steve walked over and handed Frigga

to Loki. "Hello there little one, welcome back." Loki said as he fixed her hair to where it was not in her eyes. "So, Stevie how is

your head feeling this morning." Bucky asked as he sat down next to Steve and leaned back to melt into Steve's warm body.

Steve looked over to see that Loki and Stark were doing the same exact thing. They had ended up sitting exactly in the same

position. "Well Loki and little Frigga we might as well head back to the tower, Pepper may be worried." Stark said while grabbing

Frigga so Loki could get up. "How has she been doing? I know it must have been hard on her with Hawkeye leaving her with no help

with Thomas." Steve asked them ask they were getting ready to leave."Yeah it has been hard on her, but she has sorted it all out.

She is doing pretty good for her first child." Stark said."Ok Frigga say bye to Steve and Bucky." Loki said as he held her close to them.

Frigga tried to grab onto Steve and Bucky but couldn't reach them enough. Bucky held one of his fingers up to let her grab onto and hold

until she had to leave with her parents. "Well that was an interesting night, even if I was asleep for most of it." Steve told Bucky. Bucky was

starting to move. "What's wrong?" Steve asked him. "Nothing...I was just wondering... did you know that Loki is a frost giant

from Jotunheim?" Bucky asked Steve while looking him directly in the eyes. "Yes" Steve said very soon. "Why did you not

tell me?" Bucky asked him. "Well you would have found out soon enough." Steve said while putting his hand onto Bucky's bent leg.

"Well I found that out last night and that you and him also had a little fling for a while." Bucky said very rudely while pushing Steve away

from him. "Bucky, I didn't think it really mattered because it was just puppy love and besides I am with my true love now!" Steve screamed

before covering his mouth with his hand. Bucky just stood there in awe for a couple of seconds. Bucky went and sat down next to him.

"I am really the love of your life." Bucky asked Steve very sweetly."Yeah" Steve said while grabbing his hand and rubbing it.

"Steve...You are the love of my life too." Bucky said before he leaned in for a very passionate kiss. Steve all of a sudden stood up and lead

Bucky back into the bathroom. The couple decided they needed a shower, figuring it would help them unwind from the long and stressful day they'd had.

Steve's shower was enormous, and it amazed Bucky as they undressed and stepped into it. The nice tile was very white and clean and Bucky fiddled with the shower

head a bit, attempting to adjust it and it coming off in his hands."I…uh…Steve?" Steve laughed and turned the shower on, the shower head spraying out all over Bucky's chest.

"It's not broken, it's removable. Took me a while to figure it out myself." Bucky seemed to ponder this as he looked around at what was in his lovers shower. There was a bottle of head and shoulders 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a bar of dove soap, which was all fine and dandy,

but there was a little something else laying off to the side and Bucky gulped a bit's-Steve…what is that?" He pointed to the object and Steve blushed deeply, walking over and picking it up.

"It was a present from Tony. He said we were going to need it…but I didn't know what to do with it, so I asked Loki…" Bucky eyed the star spangled item, elongated, rounded off, and with a push button on it.

"And?" Steve blushed again and looked away, unable to look Buck in the eyes. "I'm supposed to bed you with it. There is some American Dream next to my shampoo…" Bucky grinned and chuckled happily, grabbing the container of lube and squirting some in his hand.

"Do it then." He grabbed the vibrator and rubbed it in his hands, slicking it up and handing it back to Steve, pressing his chest against the cool tile of the shower. Steve shoved the vibrator in Bucky and pressed the button, his counterpart immediately screaming in pleasure.

"O-Oh Stevie! We have to thank Stark for this wonderful gift!" He moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Steve pushed it all the way to the end and Bucky was putty in his hands, body shaking and nearing orgasm in a matter of minutes. Steve frowned, pulling the device out and earning a disapproving whimper from his boyfriend.

"Well YOU can thank Stark, I don't much like this device. I want to feel you." Steve turned the vibrator to its highest setting and pressed it firmly against Bucky's cock as he thrust into him, earning a yelp and the calling out of his name.

"Fuck the shit out of me, fuck me fuck me fuck me." Steve had never seen Bucky in this much need before, blaming the device they'd received. Steve grabbed the shower head and made sure the water was on as hot as possible, grabbing Bucky by the neck in a choke hold and spraying the searing water on Bucky's dick.

"AAAAAAAH, OHHHH FUCK!" Bucky cried out, in a lot of pain, but in a good way. "Choke me harder….mmm….spank me. I've been bad, copy." Steve happily obliged, spanking Bucky hard and leaning up to bite his shoulder. He fucked him hard as his teeth bit into his skin, marring the porcelain perfection and a little blood trickling into Steve's mouth.

"You taste so good baby boy…if I were a vampire I'd drink you dry." He moved the vibrator up and down along Bucky's purple member, it straining hard and attempting to hold the orgasm back.

"But I can milk you dry, now can't I?" He purred into his loves ear, twisting one of his nipples hard and fucking on the back of his neck, feeling Bucky's ass muscles clamp down around his cock in a hot, damp, moist, death grip of bliss. Steve uttered profanity as he blew his load in Bucky and Bucky sprayed the wall with his thick, delicious semen.

Bucky gasped trying to catch his breath after that much enjoyable intercourse. Steve reached over and turned off the shower, while still inside of Bucky. Steve pulled out of Bucky while turning him around. Steve pulled Bucky closer and gave him a very deep and long kiss.

Steve had opened the shower door and walked out leaving Bucky. Bucky leaned his head back onto a different side of the shower and thought to himself "How did I end up so lucky?". Bucky soon exited the bathroom an went

to the bedroom to slip on his boxers and got to bed where his, yes his, boyfriend would be to the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time Jump: 1 1/2 month(s) later

Steve and Bucky had gotten up extremely early because Bucky was feeling extremely sick and Steve could not just go back to sleep while Bucky was feeling sick. They had migrated to the couch until Bucky was feeling better. Steve had sat down on the couch and Bucky laid his head down onto Steve's lap. About 15 minutes later Steve had noticed that Bucky had fallen asleep onto his lap. Steve did not want to wake him so he just let Bucky lay there and get his rest. "Bucky Barnes, Steve thought to himself, How did I get so lucky to have you." As Bucky lay there asleep Steve was starting to get tired and drowsy. Steve then ended up dosing off to sleep on the couch with Bucky.

Later Steve had woken up to the sound of a fan coming from the bathroom. Steve rushed to the bathroom door. From inside the bathroom Bucky heard a knock at the door. "Bucky, baby, are you ok?" Steve asked while fiddling with the door handle. "Yeah, I am fine." Bucky said while gasping for air. Bucky reached up from next to the toilet and opened the door. As soon as Steve caught sight of Bucky, He rushed in and sat down next to him. "Bucky what's wrong?" Steve asked while holding Bucky's head up. "I just am feeling sick all of a sudden." Bucky told Steve as he shut the lid on the toilet. Steve helped Bucky off of the floor and took him to the couch. Steve went to the kitchen and got Bucky a glass of water then put an alka-selker pill in to the glass. "Thanks Stevie." Bucky said while taking the glass from Steve. Steve sat down next to Bucky and wrapping his arms around him. Bucky relaxed within the hug. Bucky took a couple sips form the water glass. "Steve.I.I.I have to tell you something." Bucky said while setting down his glass and unwrapping Steve from him. "When I had gotten the injections of the serum like you and had gotten out of the chamber, there were a few side effects." Bucky said. "Like what kind of side effects?" Steve asked him while grabbing Bucky's hand. "The scientists that injected me had told me that my reproductive system had changed and had made it possible for me to carry a child." Bucky said as he looked Steve in the eyes wait for his approval/reaction. "But why did that not happen to me when I got injected?" Steve asked. "The people that injected me with it did it in a wrong order and you had the serum correctly." Bucky said as he was just watching Steve facial expressions. Steve just sat there in shock for a minute. "I knew it; you think I am a freak, don't you." Bucky stood up while starting to cry. "Bucky, Bucky, You are perfect just the way you are, ok, don't cry please." Steve said while wiping the tears off of Bucky's face. Bucky sat down next to Steve while wiping the remainder of his tears off of his face. "I love you Bucky and I am so happy with you and I always will be." Steve said as he looked into Bucky's eyes. Bucky was filled with emotions and pushed Steve back to lie on the couch. Bucky laid down on top of Steve while letting their lips meet. Steve smiled into the first kiss, and teased Bucky by not letting his tongue enter his mouth. Bucky felt Steve's arms reaching up around him. Bucky had then found an entrance into Steve's mouth. Steve and Bucky's tongues fought for dominance and Steve let Bucky win just because. Bucky felt Steve's bulging erection against his thigh. While Steve and Bucky kept moving their tongues in sync with each other's. Bucky reached down and started palming him through his sweat pants. Steve pulled Bucky's hand away from his genital area. "Bucky… I have this policy, how you never need to have sex if you are pregnant, even if you are this far along." Steve said as he rubbed Bucky's arms. "Ok, well we do not know if I have a child yet or not." Bucky said while getting up off of Steve. "I could go to the store on the corner and pick up a test to make sure." Steve said as he was getting up. As Steve went to go slip some jeans then go grab his keys. Steve kissed Bucky bye and left to go and find one. As soon as Steve had left, Bucky went and looked at the full body mirror in the bed room. He lifted up his shirt and rubbed his stomach. "I don't if you can hear me, or if you are even there, but you will have the most wonderful parents and we will love you no matter what." Bucky said while holding his stomach. Soon after Steve had returned with the test and had given it to Bucky. Bucky had gone into the bathroom and followed the instructions on the box. Bucky had come out after of 3 minutes of wait for the result. Bucky just stood in the doorway holding the test in his hands. "Well…Bucky what is the result?" Steve asked as he stood up from the couch. Steve walked over to Bucky and waited for him to say something. "Steve, I…I…I'm having a child." Bucky said calmly and softly while looking back down at the test. Steve hugged Bucky and spun around in a circle. After that excitement Bucky was just in awe the rest of the night. Steve and Bucky had went to bed at 11:30 PM. When Bucky had climbed into the bed and felt Steve's bare chest next to him. Bucky smiled before melting into the soldier's warm and comforting snuggle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Bucky woke up next to Steve as usual. "Good Morning Bucky." Steve said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good Morning." Bucky answered back while opening his eyes to the best view of the day. "How are you feeling today?" Steve asked Bucky while Bucky laid his head down onto his chest. "I'm fine, as of right now." Bucky answered back while Steve leaned his head over to rest on top of Bucky's head. They laid in bed for about 2 more hours just cuddling until the phone rang. Steve had gotten up to answer the phone. "Hello?" Steve asked as he brought the phone back into the bedroom to sit back down with Bucky. "Hey there Steve", it was Stark, "But hey I was wondering if we could bring Frigga over to visit, because all she has been saying is Cap, Cap. Which we think means that she misses you." Stark was telling Steve. "Oh, no me and Bucky would have to have Frigga and you two visit." Steve told Stark as Bucky laid his head back down onto Steve. "Ok we will come over there at about 4 or 5." Stark said. "Ok we will see yall then." Steve said. Steve had gotten up and fixed some coffee. He had expected for Bucky to be out of bed by then. Steve went back into the bedroom and saw Bucky still lying there smiling. "Bucky, come on, you have to get up because Stark and Loki are coming over." Steve said as he walked over and tried to get him out of bed. Bucky saw Steve's hand reaching for him when he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him back down onto the mattress. "Bucky, Steve said with a laugh, we can't mess around, our goddaughter is coming in a few hours." Steve said trying to persuade him out of the room. Bucky had finally gotten up with the promise of coffee. Steve had changed into his usual old jeans and a grey T-shirt. While Bucky had his sweat pants on with his black T-shirt on. As Steve was making a little veggie plate for Stark and Loki visit the doorbell rang, Bucky answered it and there was Stark, Loki and Frigga. "Hello James." Stark said as he came in through the door. "How do you know my first name?" Bucky asked as he closed the door. "Oh I make it my business to find out everything about who is in contact with anything dealing with Frigga, for her safety." Stark said as he sat down with Frigga and Loki. Bucky had a smirk on his face as he walked over to get the veggie plate Steve had prepared. "Calm down." Steve mouthed to Bucky as he grabbed the plate. Bucky walked over with Steve and sat down across from them. As soon as Frigga had seen Steve she started wiggling, and trying to grab for him. "Cap… Cap." Frigga said while reaching for him. "Oh, come here little one." Steve said as taking her from Loki. "Since we left that one morning she has been saying that a lot, we think she missed you and Bucky." Loki said as he leaned back onto the couch. "So… Steve, How have you and Bucky been since we were here last?" Stark asked while he wrapped one of his arms around Loki. "Oh nothing really." Steve said as he put a hand onto Bucky's knee trying to gesture to tell them about his pregnancy. "Um… we have some exciting news, Bucky started as he sat up, I am pregnant." Bucky said as he looked at Steve for approval. Stark and Loki sat there in shock for a couple of seconds. "Congrats!" Stark said as he stood up to give Bucky a hug. After that had happened Steve had Frigga sitting on his lap playing peek-a-boo with her. "Peek-a- boos" Steve said as he uncovered his eyes. Frigga giggled and so did Steve, Bucky and Stark. Loki had started his mood swings in his pregnancy and he would get these little fits of criticism. Stark was hoping that nothing would happen but he had glanced at him and saw that he was about to say something that would piss somebody off. "Steve… you are a lowly mortal attempt at godliness, and deep down you must know that you are pathetic and weak just like the rest of your god forsaken realm. False magic and stolen powers make you no less of a coward!" Loki busted out saying. Stark grabbed him and tried to calm him down before things got out of hand. But things were too late because Bucky had enough. "Ok look Loki I have had enough of your shit, you need to calm your ass down and listen. Apparently you are just mad that you don't come from the USA. You also need to stop turning blue just because your emotions get a little frazzled every now and then doesn't mean that you can just bust out your blue ass skin and red eyes. You also might be jealous just because our baby will not have to worry about turning blue randomly when it cries or gets mad. Oh and apparently everyone knows about your little hook-ups with Thor your so called brother except Mr. Stark here, you should be ashamed of yourself when you have a child here and then you go off and get knocked up by someone else!" Bucky screamed into Loki's face. "Wait… Loki when you were visiting Thor in Asgard you were fucking him?!" Stark said as he was about to cry. Loki just stood there for a few minutes trying to say something but nothing came out. He then ran out of the door without saying anything. Loki ran out of the door and Stark chased after him. As soon as stark had gotten out of the door and down to the bottom of the street Loki was gone and nowhere to be found. Stark runs into the house and went straight to the couch where Loki was last. Steve tried to give him Frigga to maybe help with the pain. Stark just pushed her away and turned over to cry. "Stark, I didn't mean to make him leave you." Bucky said trying to comfort him. "I know I don't blame you, I just cannot believe that he would cheat on me when we have a child." Stark said while crying softly. Stark had lay there all day and even slept there when they went to bed? Before Steve and Bucky went to bed Steve went and got an extra blanket to lie over Stark and then sat Frigga on top of Stark so she could sleep. Bucky and Steve and Bucky then went to bed so they could sort this whole mess out tomorrow, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Steve and Bucky woke up the next morning Stark was still sleeping on the couch snuggling with Frigga. Steve had started to fix some coffee when there was a knock at the door. Bucky was sitting on the couch when he heard the knock; Steve told him to stay there and went to go answer the door. Thor was standing there with Loki wanting to come in. Steve let them in the house and went to go wake Stark up. "Stark…Stark!" Steve screamed at Stark as he shook him awake. "What is it?" Stark asked as he opened his eyes. "Tony" Loki said hesitantly. "L. ?" Stark asked as he turned around to see Loki standing above him. Tony handed Steve Frigga and grabbed Loki to hug him tightly. Thor was sitting down onto one of the chairs near Tony. "Tony, we have to talk and Thor is here to help." Loki said as he sat down next to Tony. "Is this about what is between you two?" Tony asked as he looked back and forth from Loki and Thor. "Yes, Thor said, this relationship that me and Loki had was in out teenage years while we were still back in Asgard but it means nothing now." Thor told Tony while continuing. "Besides I have Jane now and you have a beautiful child with Loki." Thor stopped to let Loki say something. Loki took hold of Tony's hand. "I love you and Frigga, which means that I could never hurt you or her ever." Loki said while looking into Tony's eyes for forgiveness. "Loki, Tony answered back, I love you with all of my heart and I am wondering if we can go home now?" Loki just sat there and laughed then grabbed Tony by the neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. Steve was sitting with Bucky on the couch together with Frigga. She had fallen asleep on Bucky as Steve was messing with Bucky's long jet black hair. Loki and Tony were getting ready to leave and Steve had started to wake up Frigga when Loki stopped him. "Steve do you mind if she stays here for a night because she really missed you when we left last time. We have an overnight bag for her in the car." Loki said as he took hold of Tony hand. "Bucky and I would love to keep her till tomorrow, wouldn't we?" Steve asked Bucky while he rubbed his arm. Bucky just nodded his head in approval while fixing Frigga's hair back from her face. Loki and Tony left the house after giving Frigga goodbye kisses. Thor however didn't leave with them, in fact he left when a knock was at the door. Thor went and answered it and Jane was standing there waiting for Thor to finish up. After Thor had left with Jane and everyone was gone. Steve was lying on the couch with Bucky and little sleeping Frigga. "Now see this is what it will be like when our little bundle of joy comes." Steve said while resting his head onto Bucky's. Ow, Steve cried out before placing a hand on the scar where Natasha had kicked him that night, "What's wrong" Bucky asked as he turned his head to see. "Nothing it is just that place where Natasha had kicked me." Steve said wincing. "Do you want some ice?" Bucky asked Steve. "No, I will be fine." Steve said as Bucky had turned on the TV and switched it to the History Channel, which was of course their favorite channel; As Bucky sat down the remote Frigga had started to wake up. "Steve, here take Frigga, I want to check in her bag to see if she has any toys, diapers, and everything she needs to stay overnight." Bucky said while handing over baby Frigga and getting up to look in the bag. "What does she have?" Steve asked while bouncing Frigga on his leg. "She has about 10-15 diapers, two sets of clothes and baby bottles." Bucky said as he kept looking in the green bag. "Frigga, you have no toys." Steve said to Frigga as she giggled. Bucky zipped up the bag and sat back down right next to Steve and laid his head down on Steve's shoulder. Steve put Frigga down onto the bright red carpet and went into the closet to find clothes for him and Bucky. He always picks out Bucky's clothes because Bucky would put on something that would never match. As Steve was picking out some clothes Bucky sat down onto the carpet to play with Frigga. Frigga took hold of Bucky's finger and started giggling. Steve had picked out their clothes and had told Bucky that he was going to get ready. Steve had gotten out of the shower and just wrapped a towel around his waist, while he was finishing shaving Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve laughed as Bucky leaned his head down to rest on Steve's bare back. "Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he set down the shaver and turned around to look at Bucky. "I don't know I just thought I would give you a hug." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve and hugged him. Steve wrapped his arms around him to give it back, Steve felt something hit his foot, he looked down and little Frigga was sitting there looking up at them. Bucky reached down and picked her up. "Come on little one, Stevie has to finish getting ready." Bucky told her as he was carrying her on his hip. Before Bucky had time to go and sit down with Frigga, Steve grabbed his arm to bring his close enough for a kiss. While Steve was kissing Bucky, Frigga took her hand and hit Bucky gently on the cheek. "Ow, Frigga what was that for?" Bucky asked jokingly knowing that she can't answer back. Steve gave Bucky a little kiss before he headed back into the living room to set Frigga down. Steve came out a few moments later to watch Frigga so Bucky could get ready. After about fifteen minutes Bucky had gotten ready, Steve was sitting there rocking Frigga back and forth in his arms. Steve handed Bucky the almost asleep Frigga to put her out in the car seat in Steve's Chevy cruze. Steve grabbed the green bag and his keys then went out to meet Bucky and Frigga at the car. Steve drove to Target with Bucky and Frigga, who was asleep. Bucky unloaded her from the car seat and into the buggy that Steve had gotten. As they entered the shop they went straight to the baby section and found some cute clothing, toys and everything that you would need for a child. Bucky was pushing Frigga and the cart around the area when he noticed that Frigga had reached out and grabbed this teddy bear that had a Captain America suit on. Steve saw what she had grabbed and just laughed, "Frigga do you really want that?" Steve asked as he looked at her for some sign of approval. Frigga just squeezed the bear tightly when Bucky glanced over and saw that there were more. Iron Man, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Hawkeye, and even himself. Steve saw what Bucky was glancing at. "Ok well how much are they?" Steve asked while looking for a price. "They are all 1.00 each" Bucky said while pointing at a sign next to them. Steve grabbed the Iron Man, Loki, Thor, Bucky, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Frigga already had hold of the Captain America one. After they had grabbed everything and checked out Steve's cell phone rang. "Hey Steve, I was just checking in on Frigga to see how she is doing." Stark said. "Oh Frigga is just being a little angel, she is asleep right now the car ride might have tired her out." Steve said while looking back to see what she was doing. "Car ride?" Stark asked. "Yeah we noticed that she didn't have any toys with her so we went and bought some." Steve said while starting the car. "Oh thanks, Stark said, Well I will let you drive back home. Bye" Stark said before hanging up the phone. Bucky had fastened Frigga into the car seat while she was still holding onto the Captain America teddy bear. Bucky got into the car and Steve drove back home with them. When they arrived back at the house Bucky went into the trunk and got the rest of the teddy bears while Steve grabbed Frigga out of her car seat and she had a very tight grip on the Cap. Bear. After they had went into the house it was already past 10:30, which meant that they had to get in bed. Steve changed Frigga into her blue and purple polka dotted footie pjs on. Then Steve grabbed every one of the bears he had bought her and put them in relationship order. He put Tony and Loki next to Frigga and each other. Then he put himself and Bucky together or at least tried to because Frigga was not letting go of that Cap. Bear. Then he put everyone else around her, Bucky came out of the bathroom to look into the little crib that they had bought when Loki had her so if she was staying over she could sleep there. Bucky had his normal sleepwear on which consisted of just grey long and thin pajama pants. Steve had almost the same wear except the bottoms where black. As they told Frigga goodnight, they climbed into bed. Steve gave Bucky a kiss on the side of the head as he always does before they go to bed. Bucky then melted into his soldier's arms and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steve and Bucky had been woken up by Frigga at three in the morning and could not go back to sleep. Bucky grabbed Frigga to calm her down while Steve went into the living room to lie down onto their black sectional couch. Bucky came in with crying Frigga and sat down next to the half-asleep Steve. "Is this what it will be like when our baby comes?" Steve said jokingly as he rested his head back onto the couch. "I guess so, but maybe it will not be this bad" Bucky said as he rocked Frigga back to sleep. Bucky laid down his head onto Steve's chest and Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and they all went back to sleep.

It was about 9 Am and Frigga was crawling about the house. She had crawled into the bathroom and started looking in the lower cabinet, which was they only one she could reach, Frigga sat down and started grabbing random things. She then found a plastic bottle she opened up the bottle and started smelling apples. She put the bottle up to her mouth and pressed the bottle, some of it had landed in her mouth. Frigga started crying which woke up Bucky and Steve. They followed the sound of the screaming and found Frigga sitting in the bathroom floor with the bottle of American Dream open and all over her face. Steve grabbed Frigga while Bucky started cleaning the floor. "Frigga, why did you open the apple gel, huh?" Steve said as he was wiped the lube off of her. "Ok, we have to find a better place apparently." Bucky said while he was finishing up cleaning the floor from where Frigga had made a mess. "Whoa, there is way too much apple scent coming from her and the bathroom." Steve said as he waved away some of it from his nose. "How are we going to get rid of the apple smell off of Frigga when we meet up with Tony and Loki for the double date?" Bucky asked as he took Frigga away from Steve to change her clothes. Bucky walked back into the living room with Frigga and Steve followed with her new themed teddy bears. Steve set them down on the couch with Frigga. Bucky and Steve went into the bathroom to devise a plan of how to mask the smell of apples. Bucky was walking over to the tub to start some water so they could perhaps get some of the scent off of Frigga. As Bucky was walking over to start the water the floor was slippery where the lube had spilled, Steve was standing in front of the sink and felt something pull at the bottom of his shirt. He turned around and Bucky had slipped and fell onto the floor of the bathroom. Bucky was just lying there laughing as Steve sat down next to Bucky. "Enjoying the floor, Bucky?" Steve asked jokingly as he brushed off some lint that was on his pants. "Not really." Bucky answered back as he leaned in for a kiss. They shared a kiss for a moment and continued to clean up little Frigga mess. Bucky stopped the running water and went to go grab Frigga and put her in the bath. Steve had picked everything up that she had moved and found a safe place for the lube. "Ok, Mrs. Frigga, let's get you clean." Bucky said as he set her in the water as he grabbed the bubble bath bottle. He put a little of the scented liquid in the water. "Bucky, what scent is that?" Steve asked as he grabbed the bottle from Bucky. "Apple" Bucky answered back. "Aren't we trying to get the apple scent off of her?" Steve asked as he kneeled down to help him. "Yes, but if Loki and Tony smell apples we can just tell them that we had apple scented bubble bath and we washed her with it." Bucky said with a smirk. Steve wiped Bucky's hair away from his face. Frigga was giggling and splashing the water in the bath. After she had finished getting clean Bucky dried her off while Steve went and got her a diaper and some clothes. Bucky put on her diaper and slipped on the white and pink pants, then put on her white shirt which had a path of strawberries in the middle of the shirt. Steve picked her up and went to set her down. Bucky went into the kitchen and started fixing something to eat for him and Steve. Steve went into Frigga's bag again and grabbed one of the baby food jars and her red colored spoon. Steve looked at the jar, it read, babies first taste: Carrots. He opened the jar and took out a little spoonful to give to Frigga. "Here comes the plane" Steve said as he made a whooshing sound. Bucky laughed in the kitchen listening to Steve pursue Frigga to eat her food. "Do you think you can do any better?" Steve asked Bucky after he heard him laugh. "I don't know let me try." Bucky said while setting down the pan on top of the stove which he was going to use to cook some fish. Bucky walked over and sat in front of Steve and took the jar and spoon from Steve. Bucky spooned a little bit of carrot on the spoon. "Frigga, Bucky said as he looked at her, look at this spoon it has yummy carrots on it and it would really help me if you ate this." Bucky was saying in a little baby voice. Frigga leaned forward and opened her mouth, Bucky slipped the red spoon in and Frigga swallowed. Bucky looked at Steve and flirty moved one eyebrow up. Steve kissed Bucky and smiled within the kiss, "See I told you that I could make her eat." Bucky said as he gave Frigga another spoonful. Steve got up and finishes what meal Bucky had started preparing as Bucky fed Frigga the rest of the carrots. Bucky finished cleaning up Frigga's face from the carrots and went to throw away the jar. Steve was make the last preparations on the salmon that he had cooked, Bucky came up behind him and hugged him around the waist, and laid his head down onto Steve's back. Steve was smiling, "Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve asked playfully. "Nothing, I just feel like cuddling." Bucky answered back while still holding onto Steve. "Well the fish is done and we can do that after we eat." Steve said as he unwrapped Bucky arms from his waist and turned around to give him a kiss. "Ok" Bucky answered back as he took one of the plates and kissed Steve back. They went and sat down at the table and ate their meal. When they had finished Bucky went and turned on the dishwasher, Steve had moved Frigga's bears into the loveseat on the other side of the room while she was sleeping over there. Steve had turned on America's next great baker while Bucky was sitting down next to him. Steve was setting the remote down onto the table when Bucky came over. Steve was leaning against one of the couch with his legs bent. Bucky came over and sat down in between Steve's legs to lean against him so Steve could wrap his arms around him. Bucky laid his head back onto Steve's chest and closed his eyes.

"Bucky, Bucky wake up." Steve said as he was shaking him gently. Bucky had started to wake up but pretended to still sleep. Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky, just like in the snow white and sleeping beauty, Bucky felt the kiss on his lips and started smiling. "I knew you were faking" Steve said as he got up and picked up Frigga from the carpet. "Come on, get up and get ready we have to go and meet Tony and Loki then go on our little date night." Steve said Bucky grabbed Frigga while Steve grabbed the keys and her bag. Bucky loaded her into the car seat and him and Steve left to go meet Tony and Loki. When they pulled up to the restaurant Bucky was in awe because he had never been to one this fancy. Loki rushed to the car and grabbed Frigga; Tony saw what she was holding and laughed. "Where did you get this?" Tony asked while trying to take it away from her. "Uh, Tony you might not want to do that, she loves that thing." Steve said while coming onto the sidewalk. Steve took Bucky's hand and walked with Tony and Loki into the restaurant. "Welcome to la'che illion." Steve heard someone say as he opened up the door. "Uh, Tony, Why is it this fancy?" Tony looked at Steve with a smirk on his face. "My dear Steve you should know that I am fancy and my Loki here is a prince and we only deserve the best." Tony said as he followed the waitress to a booth. Frigga was asleep in her carrier and was setting in the middle Tony and Loki, and then on the other side of her was Steve and Bucky. The night went on as usual; they had their meal then went with their date. After everything had ended Tony and Loki took Frigga home while Steve and Bucky had more plans. Steve and Bucky got into the car, "Well that was…a very tiny meal." Steve said while starting the car. "Steve, are you still hungry as much as me?" Bucky asked as he looked up at Steve. Steve pulled out of the parking lot and went over to a Wendy's and got one of their old fashioned burgers. Steve and Bucky went home and ate their burgers. "Steve why can't this just count as a date?" Bucky asked Steve as he wiped his hands on a napkin. "Ok next time this will be our date night." Steve said while he finished his burger. Bucky and Steve finished their meal and get ready for bed. Bucky was walking down the hallway and snuck up behind Bucky and grabbed him around the hips. Bucky jumped, "Did I scare you baby?" Steve asked as he was hugging Bucky. "Come on, let's go to bed." Steve said while unwrapping Bucky. They went into Steve's bedroom as usual and went to sleep. Bucky felt the warm embrace of Steve's body next to him. Bucky made a sigh of relief because he finally was happy. Bucky went to sleep in Steve's arms. "Bucky Barnes, I love you so much." Steve whispered into Bucky's ear before he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bucky had woken up early before Steve so he could cook him a nice breakfast. Today was a very special day, it was Steve's birthday. Bucky had been planning this all week, first he was going to cook him a nice breakfast in bed, then he was going to take Steve for a picnic on an apple orchard because he knew that it reminded Steve of his childhood, then they were coming back home where Steve's present would be waiting. Bucky finished setting up the plate with bacon, eggs, and a cup of freshly ground coffee. Bucky had put it all on a tray and carried it into the bedroom where Steve was still asleep. "Stevie, Bucky said as he walked into the room, he walked over and laid a kiss on Steve's forehead. Steve started to move and finally sat up. "Good Morning, Steve said as he wiped his eyes, what's all this?" Steve asked Bucky while he sat down the tray. "Just breakfast in bed, no big deal" Bucky said pretending not to know that is was Steve's birthday. "Oh well thank you baby." Steve said as he leaned up to give Bucky a kiss. Steve sat there and ate as Bucky lied down next to him. "Are you not going to eat anything?" Steve asked before taking another sip of his coffee. "No, I already ate." Bucky told Steve as he rested his head down onto Steve's shoulder. Steve felt a deep angst down in his stomach; he thought that Bucky had forgotten his birthday. Steve did not show that he was worried even though he felt it. Bucky had cleaned up the plates, pans, cups and everything. "So… Bucky, do you have anything planned today?" Steve asked him as he sat down on the couch. "Not that I know of." Bucky answered back while he was sitting down next to Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky as he snuggled into him. Steve still had that feeling in his stomach, maybe Bucky had forgotten about his birthday. Steve looked at Bucky with a content look on his face and just sighed. "I never thought that in all of my life I could ever be this happy." Steve said as he looked at Bucky. Bucky turned around to look at Steve, "I love you Steve Rogers", Bucky said as he laid down on top of Steve waiting for an answer. "I love you too." Steve said as he leaned up to give Bucky a kiss. Bucky kissed Steve; he moved his hands behind Steve's head and ran his fingers through Steve's short blonde hair. Bucky and Steve's lips interlocked as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. Steve soft lips intertwined with Bucky's as he moved in with his tongue. Bucky followed Steve and entered his tongue into the mix. Bucky and Steve switched their tongues back and forth with each other's. Steve pulled away and gently nuzzled Bucky as they cuddled up together. "Alright this has been good but you mister have to get ready." Bucky said as he got up and pulled Steve. "Where are we going?" Steve asked as Bucky was gently pushing him down the hallway. Steve went along with Bucky's orders and got ready. Bucky told him to sit down on the couch and wait for him to dress. Bucky finished and grabbed the keys; he walked toward Steve and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the door to the car. Steve got in the passenger side of the car and buckled his seat belt. As the belt fastened Steve looked up to see a picnic basket sitting on a red and white checkered cloth. "Where are we going?" Steve asked while Bucky was starting the car. "We are going on a picnic on an apple orchard for your birthday." Bucky said while he was backing up the car. Steve smiled and the feeling that he had all day was gone. Bucky and Steve arrived at the orchard and Bucky led Steve down a path to arrive at the middle of the field. Bucky laid down the checkered blanket and sat down with Steve; they took out everything that Bucky had packed. Steve and Bucky finished eating and Steve laid down as Bucky put everything back into the basket. Bucky laid down next to Steve and nuzzled into Steve's arms. "This has been the best birthday ever; I mean I am here with my true love, Steve kissed Bucky on the fore head and continued to speak, and this beautiful orchard. I want nothing more." Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Bucky and laid his hand onto Bucky's chest. "Stevie, you might want to wait before saying that." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve's hand. "What do you mean?" Steve asked as he looked down at Bucky. "I mean that when we get home there might be a special present for you." Bucky answered back while he turned over onto his side and laying his hand onto Steve's chest. "Bucky I want nothing more." Steve told him as he rubbed Bucky's arm. "Well it is too late, when we go back home you will accept and love this gift I know it, I just want to rest here and enjoy a beautiful day with the man I love." Bucky was saying as he adjusted his head to where he was comfortable lying on Steve's chest. Steve sighed and kissed Bucky on top of his head. Bucky and Steve lied there for a few more minutes not wanting this day to end but it was time to go back home and give Steve his second present. As Bucky drove up to the house Steve saw what looked like a cherry red and black motorcycle sitting in the driveway with a bow on top. Bucky parked the car and Steve jumped out. "Well do you like it?" Bucky asked as he got out of the car and walked over to Steve. "Bucky, you really didn't have to do this." Steve said as he looked at the motorcycle in awe. "Yes I did, you loved that motorcycle and so did I, so I got you a new one so it could be just like the old days." Bucky told him as he leaned against the bike biting his lip flirtingly. Steve walked over to him and grabbed his hips to pull Bucky in for a kiss. Steve kissed Bucky and they both smiled within it. As they shared the kiss Bucky grabbed the blue bow from the bike. "Oh and there is one more present you have not opened yet." Bucky said as he stuck the bow on top of his head. "Well why don't I go in and open it." Steve said flirtingly as he took hold of Bucky's hand and went into the house. Steve and Bucky went into the bedroom and before Bucky knew it, Steve had gotten both of Bucky's hands in his viselike grip above Bucky's head, and Steve was pinning Bucky to the wall using his lips. Steve's other hand grabs Bucky's shirt and yanks it off of him not breaking their kiss for no more than a second. Bucky's tongue tentatively strokes Steve's and joins in his slow, erotic dance. Steve's erection is pressing against Bucky's belly. Bucky started working at Steve's shirt; as soon as he had gotten it off of him Steve set Bucky down onto the bed and started undoing Bucky's pants. Steve rubbed Bucky's pregnant belly gently and planted a kiss, the only form of gentleness he planned on displaying tonight.

"How about we get a little rough, Bucky? I'm in the mood for something different." Bucky grinned, so aroused he didn't much care what they did as long as he could feel Steve inside of him.

"Go for it, Captain." Steve went to go get American Dream from the left side of the cabinet in the bathroom and also returned with several toys, tying a blindfold around Bucky's eyes. The next thing he knew he was feeling Steve move his arms above his head and cuff his hands to the bed posts, using chains to shackle his legs and have him spread eagle-wide. Now that Steve knew that Bucky couldn't go anywhere, it was time to turn the lights out and crank up the stereo. All I Want by Kodaline began to play, a soft and sad song, one he knew would stir plenty emotion inside his lover. He prepped Bucky and then took a large silver ball, pushing it into his asshole mercilessly. Bucky screamed in pained pleasure and Steve began to add the other, pushing the first ball so deep inside of him Bucky feared they may never get it out. "Good boy, now…" Steve trailed off and grabbed the riding crop he had, slapping Bucky's legs hard as he pushed into him, the cool metal of the balls against his dick causing him to shiver."Ohh Bucky, you're so deep you little slut." Bucky's penis was already staining; Steve's words only making it throb. "Ugh…f-fuuu…Steve!" Steve gave him another hard slap with the crop and bent over his lover's body. "Don't make me gag you Bucky Barnes, keep quiet." He leaned up all the way and took one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth, biting hard and suckling the sweet blood that he'd drawn. "You taste so good." He whispered, pounding harder and harder into Bucky, the veins in the other soldier's penis looking as if they may burst. Cap pulled away from the pert yet bruised little nipple and pulled out some clothes pins, sticking them on his nipples in place of his teeth and then pulling out of Bucky, shoving his huge purple cock into his boyfriends mouth."Suck it." Bucky tried, but Steve was pounding in too hard, literally fucking the other man's throat, thankful that Bucky had no gag reflex. "Suck, do it now!" He demeaned with a hard tug on Buck's hair, the other male sucking as best as he could, a deep heat building in both of their groins. They blew their load at the same time, Steve's scorching seed running down Bucky's throat. "Good job private, I think you need to be promoted to a Corporal." Steve told Bucky panting. Steve took hold of Bucky's chin and lifted it up to kiss him; Steve tasted his cum on Bucky's lips. "I taste pretty good, huh baby?" Steve said while he layed down onto the bed, Bucky went and washed off the cum that was running down his neck. He put on some boxers and went to go lay down with Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and laid his hand onto Bucky's chest. "Oh fuck, Tony and Loki are coming over for your birthday later." Bucky said hitting his head. "We will be fine." Steve said. They laid there for about an hour or so then got up and made everything ready for when Tony and Loki came for their visit. Later their doorbell rang and Bucky answered the door and Frigga crawled into the room still holding that Captain America teddy bear she had gotten from Steve. Tony and Loki came in the house and Frigga handed Steve a dandelion when he picked her up from the floor.

Bucky shut the door and came to sit down with Steve who was holding Frigga. Tony and Loki sat down on the light green loveseat next to each other. "Steve, Tony said, I have made you a birthday present that you and Bucky can use. It is a baby crib for the baby that you and Bucky are having. This crib will help you deal with the baby's tantrums because I was thinking if the serum is hereditary then the emotions will probably be more intense than an average child." Tony told Steve and Bucky as he walked over to turn it on. Steve and Bucky went over to the crib with Loki. "Tony this seems a little high tech just for a baby." Steve said as he looked in the crib to see all of the contraptions. "Yes it is a bit much but Tony is the only one who could make this." Loki said as he took hold of Tony's shoulder. Tony took hold of Loki's hips and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Yes, Tony contiuned, I have tested it even on our Frigga it is one-hundred percent safe. "We also saw your new motorcycle Steve, who got that for you?" Tony asked as he went and sat down to talk about plans with Steve and Bucky. "So have you two decided what you might name the child?" Tony asked while he picked up Frigga from the carpet. "Yes if it is a girl we will name it Makayla and if it turns out to be a guy then we are going to name it Aiden." Steve answered back. "Oh ok those are pretty names." Tony replied. "Well, Loki said, we are going to go and let you enjoy your birthday." "Oh, well thank you for the crib and we hope to see you soon." Steve said as he stood up to say bye to them and Frigga. Tony and Loki left with Frigga. Bucky and Steve just cured up on the couch until it was time for bed. Bucky and Steve changed into their night wear and went to bed. Bucky felt Steve as always right next to him with his arm wrapped around his stomach. Steve and Bucky went to sleep without a care in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Steve had gotten up early because he had to go in for the weekly meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. Steve had gotten ready wrote Bucky a note for when he woke up. Before he left Steve went and gave Bucky a kiss goodbye on the forehead.

Bucky slept in until about noon. He had woken up and went into the kitchen where there was a note from Steve.

Dear Bucky, it read. Today is my weekly meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. I will be back around five, Love you and see you later. Bucky got himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and watched an episode of Amazing War Machines. When the episode was almost finished the phone started to ring and Bucky picked it up. "Good Morning, Baby." He heard Steve say. "Oh, Good Morning!" Bucky answered back. "So, what have you been up to?" Steve asked Bucky. "Oh nothing really, I watched an episode of Amazing War Machines." Bucky told Steve while he walked over to set down his coffee cup. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were awake and tell you that I love you." Steve told Bucky as he waited for a reply. "I love you too." Bucky answered back. He heard the line click off and set down the phone. Bucky decided to go out and test the motorcycle. He went and put on some jeans and light purple shirt with boots. He went outside and started the bike. Bucky grabbed the blue helmet and got on the bike. He backed out of the driveway and went out onto the street. He went onto 1540 street and turned onto 1500 road. He was driving down the long road and went around this curve. As he was riding around the curve he turned the handles to sharply and lost control. The bike went down onto its side and Bucky skidded across the pavement. Bucky fell off of the bike and rolled off of the road into a thorn patch. A truck which was behind him saw the crash and called 911 to tell them the location and waited there until the emergency services arrived.

Steve was at S.H.E.I.L.D in the middle of the meeting when 9hisphone rang. It was a nurse at the hospital telling Steve that Bucky had been in a wreck with a motorcycle. Without hesitation Steve jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room to his car. Steve rushed over in his car and ran into the building. Bucky was in surgery from the wreck which meant that Steve had to wait in the room. About after 2 hours of waiting Bucky was allowed to have some visitors. Steve followed the doctor into Bucky's room that he had been admitted to. Steve saw him lying there with all of these IVs hooked up to him. "What happened?" Steve asked as he took hold of Bucky's lifeless hand. "Well according to a witness he went around a curve and leaned in too much and lost control. He was found in a ditch off of the side of the road with thorns all in him and his left arm was so damaged that it had to be replaced." The doctor replied as he hung Bucky's sheet on the door. "What did you replace his arm with?" Steve asked as he was pulling down the covers to look at the new arm. "We tried to make it as human as possible; we ended up making his new arm out of…" Steve cut the doctor off by screaming the word "METAL" because he had seen the new arm. Steve just sat down in awe wondering how he was going to explain this to Bucky. "One more question, Steve said, how is the baby?" "The baby is fine; it was too early in the pregnancy to do extreme damage. But when it is born it could have a defect, but it is a very small possibility." The doctor told Steve before leaving the room. Steve took hold of Bucky's hand and started crying a little because he thought that this was his entire fault, I mean it was his bike and he should have warned Bucky. "Bucky, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there but I want to be okay and I love you without any conditions and we can and will get through this." Steve stood up and kissed Bucky on the forehead and went out to call everyone to tell them what happened. Steve went home for a little while to pack an overnight bag and got some of his money because no matter what he was going to stay with Bucky until he was allowed to leave. Later Bucky was still in a coma and Tony, Loki, and Frigga had come to check out how Bucky and Steve were doing. When Tony and Loki sat down Frigga had found a way to climb onto the hospital bed that Bucky was laying on. Frigga crawled and sat down next to Bucky trying to wake him the best she could. Steve took Frigga off of the bed and held her. "Frigga, honey, Bucky is asleep right now but I promise that when he wakes up he will play with you." Steve told her in a little baby voice before sitting her back down on the bed where she was not in Bucky way. "Steve…what happened?" Tony asked him. "Well you remember that motorcycle that Bucky got me for my birthday yesterday… well he took it out on the road and wrecked." Steve said while tearing up. Loki walked over to Steve and rubbed his arm. "Steve, it will be fine, I'm sure that Bucky will wake up soon and you can live out your life with him forever." Loki was showing compassion towards Steve which was very unusual. Tony and Loki stayed for a while but Frigga had to go to bed early. While they had started to leave Bucky's heart monitor had started to beat more rapidly. Steve lifted his head and saw a nurse rushing in to check the monitor. Bucky all of a sudden opened his eyes and looked around the room. The first person he saw was Steve. The nurse checked his vitals and took out the tube that was in his throat helping him breathe. Bucky looked at his left arms and saw that it was now metal. "S…S…Steve, What happened?" Bucky asked Steve as he looked at his arm in shock. "Well you took out the motorcycle and crashed it, but your left arm was too damaged so they put the best and closest thing they could find that would suffice for an arm." Steve told him. Bucky was in shock but that point and couldn't believe what Steve was telling him. Steve stayed with Bucky every day and night; Bucky got news that he was allowed to go home tomorrow. "Steve, Bucky said, please go home and get some rest, I will be fine." Steve leaned up and took hold of Bucky's hand. "No, I am staying here with you until you can go home." Steve replied back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bucky was allowed to leave the hospital this morning and go back home. Steve helped him in any way he knew how. Bucky had learned to control his new arm very well, he could buckle the seat belt, eat and much more. Steve drove home while Bucky was sitting in the passenger seat moving his new fingers and watching them. Steve pulled up to the house and started to get out but he noticed that Bucky was not moving. "Bucky what's wrong?" Steve asked as he sat back down into the car. "Steve, I understand if you don't want to date me anymore, I mean who would want to date a freak with a metal arm." Bucky said while looking down at his arm in disappointment. "Bucky, Steve said while taking his hand and raising Bucky's head up to look at him, you are not a freak and I still love you no matter what. I will never be ashamed of you, ok, I love you." Steve finished while leaning in for a kiss. Bucky turned his head denying the kiss from Steve. Steve kissed him on the cheek anyway. Bucky got out of the car and went into the house with Steve. Bucky sat down in the pale green chair as Steve put everything away. Steve sat down on the couch and looked at Bucky. "Come over here." Steve told him while motioning with his hand. "No." Bucky answered back. Steve stood up and walked over to Bucky who was sitting in the chair and grabbed his left hand. "Bucky…come on." Steve said while pulling him up out of the chair and over to the couch. "Steve, I don't feel like it." Bucky told him while setting down on the couch as far away from Steve as he could. "Bucky look at me, I love you and I want to have snuggle time, so get your ass over here and snuggle with me!" Steve said as he leaned over and grabbed Bucky to pull him close. Bucky fell into his persuasion and moved against him. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, "Sorry if it's cold." Bucky said as he adjusted where the arm would barely touch him. Steve pulled Bucky's shoulder back down where it could touch him. "Bucky, I am telling you this every time that you doubt yourself, you don't have to change for anyone. I love you and you don't have to worry." Steve said while he rubbed Bucky's new arm. "Stop" Bucky told him as he pushed Steve's hand off. Steve quit and turned on an episode of the Vampire Diaries. When it was over Steve got up and fixed him and Bucky a sandwich. When he finished Steve went and set the plates down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Bucky. Bucky had gotten enough control over his new arm to eat. Steve looked at Bucky "Is it good?" Steve asked him. "Very" Bucky replied back to him. When they had finished eating their sandwiches, Steve and Bucky laid down on the sectional. Steve moved where Bucky's face was right next to his and their lips where lined up evenly. "Bucky are you still sad and embarrassed?" Steve asked him while running his hand thorugh Bucky's hair. "A little, I am just scared of hurting someone or something; I wish something could cheer me up." Bucky said as he rested his head down onto Steve's shoulder. Steve and Bucky laid there a little bit just watching another episode of the Vampire Diaries. "Hey Bucky, I have an idea of what could cheer you up." Steve said as he rested his head on the arm rest. "What?" Bucky answered back depressingly as he lifted his head up to look at him. Steve kissed Bucky passionately and he smiled. Bucky pulled away and laid his head back down. Steve laid his head back down and petted Bucky's head. "Wow, you must be really sad if kisses don't work." Steve told him. They contiuned to watch the Vampire Diaries; after about two episodes Bucky had fallen asleep on Steve. Steve turned off the television and wrapped Bucky in his arms and rested with him. After their little dose on the couch Steve woke Bucky up and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you still sad baby?" Steve asked him while wiping Bucky's hair out of his eyes. "I am a little better." Bucky said flirtingly while wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "What do you want for dinner, Bucky?" Steve asked him. Bucky didn't say anything, he just kept holding onto Steve's waist and laid his head down on Steve's back. Steve unraveled himself from Bucky's hold and went to go get a cup of coffee. Steve went and got some coffee, when he turned back around Bucky was gone. Steve walked to the bedroom and found him searching thorugh his closet looking for something. "Bucky, what are you looking for?" Steve asked as he kneeled down next to him. "I am looking for a T-shirt and all I can find are tank tops." Bucky said while still searching thorugh the closet. "Bucky you might as well just stop searching." Steve said as he sat down and leaned against the wall staring at Bucky. "Why, Steve what did you do with all of them?" Bucky asked back. "I took all of your T-shirts, and cardigans. To help you get comfortable with your new arm." Steve said while reaching to touch it. Bucky hit his hand away. "Steve, do you not understand that I cannot stand having this arm! I am trying so hard to act like I am getting better when really I am dying inside. I know that I can never be the same as you or anyone anymore. Our child will have to go thorugh and when it is born I can never hold it or interact because I could end up losing control and hurting it so bad. Steve do you not understand this pain that I feel inside of me, I am afraid of everything I end up thinking that it might blow you up inside and then this relationship will be over. I am afraid of losing you, the baby, and everyone just casting me out." Bucky was crying, Steve got up from the floor and grabbed Bucky and just held him in his arms trying his best to comfort Bucky anyway he could. "Shh, Bucky, Bucky, you are going to be ok." Steve whispered into Bucky's ear while rocking him. Bucky got up and lay down on the bed. Steve got up and sat down next to him and put his hand onto Bucky's leg but Bucky pushed him off. "Ok, Steve sighed, I will be in the living room if you need anything." Steve stood up and leaned over and gave a kiss to Bucky on his forehead. Steve went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Steve turned on the TV and watched an episode of American War Heroes. After that episode had finished Steve got up and baked some chicken tenders, made a salad, and some dipping sauce. He made a plate for him and Bucky and went to the bedroom; Bucky was still lying there when Steve came in and sat down next to him with the plates. Steve set the plates down on the bed and went to go get drinks. When Steve came back Bucky had pushed the plate closest to him away and had turned around. Steve sat down next to Bucky then opened his beer; he grabbed the plate and started eating. "Bucky, Steve said while leaning over Bucky, come on please eat something." Bucky turned around and grabbed a single piece of lettuce and ate it then turned back around. "That is not what I meant, and you know it." Steve told him. Bucky did not speak or interact at all with Steve the rest of the day. At about midnight Steve was reading today's paper when he felt a hand and a metal one touch his shoulders and start leaning on him. He turned his head and Bucky was standing behind him with his head resting on his arms. "Hello there, are you still upset?" Steve asked him while folding up the paper. Bucky came around and sat down next to Steve, close enough where he could put his arm around him. "I am ok; I just had a little bit of a freak out there. I'm sorry." Bucky said while he leaned against Steve on the couch. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. "I know that you are not comfortable with your arm yet but I am just trying to help you. We will get thorugh this together as a couple, and I am certain that the baby will love you either way." Steve said as he wrapped Bucky in his arms. They sat there as Steve messed around with Bucky's hair and just relaxed. After watching Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Bucky had fallen asleep on Steve, Steve got up gently trying not to wake Bucky and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down. Steve put on his pajama pants before wrapping up Bucky in the covers and putting his arm around him feeling the cold metal arm against his chest. Steve kissed the back of Bucky's head and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bucky woke up to the smell of fresh coffee this morning; He went into the living room and found Steve on the couch asleep and noticed a little line below his eye that was bleeding slightly. Bucky went to the bathroom and grabbed the mini first aid kit. He went over sat down on the edge of the couch next to Steve and started to treat the little mark. Bucky took out a cleaning wipe and started to lightly wipe it; Steve reached up in an instant and grabbed Bucky's left arm. "Bucky? What are you doing" Steve asked. "I am cleaning your little mark on your eye here, honey, By the way what happened?" Bucky asked back while cleaning the wound. "Well I was going outside to get something from the car and I opened the car door but not wide enough and I hit my head right there so I have a little mark, but no worries I will be fine." Steve told him as he took the wipe from Bucky's hand and sat up to meet his gaze. Steve got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get two cups of coffee for himself and Bucky. When he came and sat down net to Bucky and took a sip of his coffee. He sat down the cup on the table and placed his hand on Bucky's knee. "Buck, um I have to tell you something and I do not know how you will react to it but keep an open mind, while you were asleep I got a call and it was supposedly a niece and nephew of yours. After you were in the hospital the doctor had found two of your living relatives and called them, he gave them the house number and they are on their way to visit you." Steve told him as he looked at Bucky waiting for a reaction. "What do you mean, like how could I have living relatives?" Bucky asked trying to remember if there was anything. "Bucky, I remember that the doctor told you that you might have a little bit of memory loss. You probably don't remember that back in 1945 you got a letter from your parents and they were going to be new parents and you were going to have a little baby brother. Now your relatives are old and have very conservative views and may not be ok with our sexuality." Steve was telling him all of the info that he needed to know before they got there. Bucky was sitting on the couch just listening to Steve and drinking his coffee. Steve sat back against the couch still trying to explain everything to Bucky when Bucky lied down against Steve's chest and jut sighed. "What is it, baby?" Steve asked him and took a break from explaining. "It is just a lot to remember." Bucky told Steve as he wrapped both of his arms around Steve's waist and just laid there until there was a knock at the door and sat up so Steve could go answer the door. Bucky was sitting on the couch when Steve opened up the door. "Oh hello, you must be Caleb and Clarity Bucky's relatives." Steve told them as he gestured that they could come in. They huddled in and sat down at the love seat across the coffee table from where Bucky was sitting. "Do y'all want some coffee?" Steve asked while he walked halfway to the kitchen waiting for an answer. "Um…no thank you, Mr. Rogers." Caleb answered back to Steve and Clarity just shook her head no. Steve went and sat down next to Bucky and put his arm around Bucky. They just sat there awkwardly while Caleb and Clarity whispered to each other. "So, um, James, we wanted to check how you are adjusting with your, um…" Clarity got cut off by Bucky, "you mean my new arm?" "Yes, Caleb interjected; we wanted to see how you are adjusting with it and if you have a good place to stay." "Well myself and Bucky have been thorugh this together I am helping him get control and feel comfortable with the new arm and he has been safe, I have been taking care of him very well." Steve said as he looked at Bucky with a sweet smile. Bucky leaned his head in and gave Steve a kiss. Clarity looked at Bucky in awe; "James did you just kiss him" she asked hoping that what she saw was wrong. "Yes, that is usually expected when your dating." Bucky answered her. "Bucky are you gay?" Caleb asked. Steve looked at Caleb with a smirk on his face and Bucky saw a bit of ignorance in Steve expression. "Yes we are both openly gay." Steve answered him with his hand on Bucky's thigh. "Well I think that we need to take Bucky with us and make sure that he is well adjusted and just see if this is a phase." Clarity said to Steve and Bucky. Steve's face was in a very irritated state and Bucky could tell; "Stevie calm down" Bucky said trying to make Steve calm down so he wouldn't blow up. "You know what Caleb and Clarity you little pricks, I love my boyfriend and our baby, and if that makes me a little different than everybody else so be it. I'll scream my sexuality from the rooftops if I have to because that's how much I believe in my relationship and neither Bucky or our child is going anywhere!" Steve screamed at Caleb and Clarity; Steve stood up walked toward the door and opened it "Get out of our house, Now!" Caleb and Clarity stood up and walked out of the door. Steve slammed the door and went into the bedroom and lay down. Bucky stood up and followed him; Bucky found Steve on the bed with his hands over his face. Bucky came in and laid down right next to him. "Stevie, Bucky said as he reached up and pulled Steve's hands off of his face, don't stress over those ignorant ass people. But I have something to tell you." Steve sat up and leaned over Bucky. "I have butterflies." Bucky told him while he looked at Steve and smiled. Steve took his hand a placed it on Bucky's little bump of a stomach. Steve kissed Bucky; Bucky let his head fall back on the pillow while Steve and Bucky's lips kept intertwining with each other's. Steve pulled away and looked at Bucky "Want to go see some friends?" Steve asked Bucky while he sat up on the bed. Bucky sat up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve; "Why can't we just stay here and continue what we were doing?" Bucky said with a little flirt in his voice. "No, we are going out because you need to get use to your arm, so we are going over to Stark tower and see them." Steve said while he got up and went over to the closet to pick out some clothes. Steve picked out a pair of blue jeans with a green T-shirt for himself and a pair of black jeans with a yellow tank top for Bucky. Steve went into the bathroom and took a shower, shaved and put on his clothes. When he got done Bucky went and took a shower, shaved and put on his clothes. When he went out in the living room he had put on this light purple jacket over his tank top to cover his arm. "Buck, what are you doing?" Steve asked. "Nothing" Bucky answered back as he sat down on one of the neon chairs at the counter. Steve walked over and un-buttoned the light purple jacket and took it off of Bucky. "You are not wearing anything over that because the first step is to show it with close people. Steve kissed Bucky before Bucky got up out of the chair; Steve grabbed his keys and they went out to the car. Steve drove all the way to Stark tower. Steve pulled up in the driveway turned off the car and got out, Bucky was just sitting in the car, "Bucky, come on." Steve told him and motioned forward. Steve walked over and opened the door took Bucky by the hand and pulled him out of the car. Steve and Bucky walked up to the door and went up in the elevator to the top floor. When they entered the living room they found Tony and Loki curled up on the couch; Frigga noticed Bucky standing behind Steve and started crawling over leaving her apple on the little plastic table. "Steve! Bucky! Come in make yourself comfortable." Tony said while he stood up to greet them. Bucky was hiding his left arm behind Steve; Steve started to walk over to the couch opposite of Tony and Loki when he noticed Frigga crawling on the floor to Bucky. "Bucky, you must have a fan-girl." Steve said as he picked her up and handed her to Bucky. Frigga smiled and giggled at Bucky and hit his face with her sticky hands, she had just eaten a few pieces of an apple before they had gotten there and her fingers were still sticky. "Bucky, Loki asked, how are you adjusting well to your new appendage?" Bucky sat down next to Steve with baby Frigga, "He means your new arm." Tony retorted after Loki. "I am adjusting to it, but it just takes time to get used to it." Bucky answered them. "Bucky just doesn't like to it show it out in public. He tried to wear a little jacket over tonight but I said he needs to get used to it." Steve said to continue the conversation and maybe Tony could give some advice on how he helped Loki with his bluish skin. "Yes, Bucky you have to get used to showing your arm because whether or not you like it you will have that arm forever. Steve you have to be more supportive and help him as much as possible. Like I did with Loki, because I got married to him in Jotunheim and did the traditional wedding ceremony." Tony said and trying to give some advice to help them. Frigga was giggling as Bucky was bouncing her gently on his knee. "I must declare Bucky our little miss Frigga just adores you." Loki said as he pressed the power button on the remote control for the television. Bucky sat Frigga down on the floor and she crawled over to her little grabbed the Captain America teddy bear which was lying on top in the bin. Frigga crawled back over to Bucky and hit his foot with the bear, "What?" Bucky said as he bends down and picked her back up and set her down in between himself and Steve. Steve, Bucky, Loki, and Tony contiuned with some small talk until about eight-thirty. Frigga had started to dose off on Bucky when Loki stood up and walked over to her and went to go out Frigga to bed. Steve and Bucky left Stark tower and went back home. When they arrived him Bucky and Steve went into the house and Bucky went straight to bed, ever since he got the new arm he had been tired a lot more. Steve stayed up a little longer and watched the eleven o' clock news. When that was over he went to the bedroom and laid down next to Bucky wrapped his arm around him and felt Bucky snuggle into his chest. Steve kissed Bucky on the head and went to sleep next to his baby as always and he planned to do forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steve woke up with Bucky's metal arm wrapped around his stomach. Bucky was still sound asleep nuzzled into the back of Steve's head. Steve decided not to try and wake him so he stayed and laid there with him until he woke up. Bucky started to turn over onto his back and opening his eyes to look at Steve. "How are my two favorite little apples this morning?" Steve asked while placing a hand on Bucky's slightly visible baby bump. "I am fine but the other little apple did not sleep well I'm afraid." Bucky replied placing his hand on top of Steve's. They both got up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. "What do you want sweetie?" Steve asked Bucky who was making coffee. "Just some eggs really not much." Bucky answered back. Steve finished cooking the eggs and took a plate over to Bucky and sat down next to him. Bucky and Steve started eating their eggs; Bucky all of a sudden had this feeling deep in his throat and rushed off to the bathroom. Steve immediately followed him to the bathroom. When Steve got there the bathroom door was closed, "Bucky? Honey, are you ok?" Steve asked knocking on the door. Bucky was leaning up against a cabinet that was in the bathroom when he opened the door. Steve sat down next to Bucky and just held him; Bucky nuzzled into Steve and sighed deeply. "Come on Bucky let's go and lay on the couch until you feel better." Steve and Bucky stood up, then went to lie down on the couch. Steve sat down and Bucky laid down on the long part of the light purple sectional and put his head down onto Steve's leg. Steve grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He turned down the volume so it would not disturb Bucky; Steve watched the Today show until about eleven o' clock. Steve picked up Bucky's head and got up off of the couch to get an orange and sat back down next to Bucky. Steve pulled the orange peel away and started eating the orange; He took out his phone and put an orange slice on top of Bucky's mouth to make it look like a smile. Before he could take a picture Bucky opened his mouth and ate the orange slice. "Stevie, what are you doing?" Bucky asked while opening his eyes. "Nothing." Steve put up his phone quickly and turned his attention back to the orange. Bucky sat up and took another slice of the orange from Steve's hand. Steve watched Bucky eat the orange slice and kissed Bucky. Steve finished the rest of the orange and Bucky laid his head down onto Steve's shoulder. It reached about noon now and Steve went into the bedroom for about 30 minutes and came back out ready to go somewhere. "Ok Buck, I want you to go in there get ready, put on the clothes I laid out for you and we are going into stage two of your recovery." Steve said pulling Bucky up from the couch. "Where are we going?" Bucky asked before entering the hallway. "It's a surprise." Steve said sitting down onto the orange neon chair. Bucky went and got ready then saw Steve counting out some money. "Now will you tell me where we are going." Bucky asked Steve while wrapping his arms around him from the back and putting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve grabbed his car keys and Bucky's hand; They went out of the door and to the car. Bucky was sitting in the passer seat staring out of the window when they pulled up to an American Outfitters. Steve stopped the car and looked at Bucky. "Ready to go in?" Steve asked "Steve, I am not getting out of the car." Bucky replied "The only reason we are here is to get you some new clothes and for you to get use to your arm in public. Now get out of the car and walk into that store with pride." Steve said before he got out of the car and waited for Bucky to get out then locked the doors so Bucky couldn't get back in. They walked up to the clothing store and went inside. As soon as they entered the store a little girl walked up to Steve. "Are you Captain America?" she asked. Bucky chuckled a little, while Steve bent down to the little girl and sign a notebook, where he saw that Tony had signed on the back of a page. The girl ran off and they contiuned to shop. Bucky stopped as soon as he saw a black leather jacket hanging up for sale. Steve followed Bucky over to look at the jacket and picked it up. "Bucky, we are looking for winter clothes other than leather, your whole closet is half leather for cold months." Steve looked behind him and found a dark blue sweater and held it up to Bucky. "Stevie, I know that most of it is leather but that is because I like the way it fits me." Steve handed Bucky the sweater, a pair of black jeans and the leather jacket to send him off to the dressing room to try them on. Steve started looking around for himself then went into the dressing room to see if the outfit looked good on Bucky. When Bucky exited to room he had the dark blue sweater with the black jeans on and looked in the mirror. "Bucky, that looks really good on you." Stevie said adjusting the neck on the sweater.

Bucky and Steve finished shopping and went back home, When they arrived there was a message on the phone. Steve pressed the play button and heard Stark on the message, "Steve you and Bucky need to come over as soon as you hear this message." The recording stopped playing and Steve sat down the shopping bag on the table then left with Bucky to go see Tony and Loki like the message said.

As they walked up to Stark tower and pressed the button to go up to the top floor. When the elevator dinged Stark met them at the elevator door. "Hey Tony what is so urgent that we had to come over right away?" Bucky asked him while sitting down on the stairs because the whole house was filled with everyone that was in some relation to Tony or Loki. They saw Thor holding Frigga and they saw Natasha, Hawkeye, Banner, Fury, Coulson, and many others. Loki came out of the bathroom holding what looked like a pen but when Bucky saw it from across the room he knew exactly what it was. "Stevie, Bucky whispered, I think Loki might be having a baby." Loki walked over to Tony and handed him the test, Tony looked at the test for a minute and looked up at everyone. Tony walked over and picked up Frigga and rested her on his hip. "Well Frigga, it looks like you are going to be a big sister." Tony told the very sleepy child. Everyone was so excited and started hugging Tony and Loki. Bucky and Steve stayed until the almost everyone had left. Only Avengers members were left and they all started talking. Bucky was sitting down on the couch next to Loki while Steve was talking to Tony. "Bucky, How far along are you?" Tony asked as he came and sat down next to Loki. "Twenty weeks." Bucky answered Tony before he stood up from the couch. "Tony, Loki we are happy about your announcement, but we have to get going." Steve said as he walked to the elevator with Bucky to leave. "You are going baby sit Frigga next weekend right?" Tony asked before they left. "Yeah, we'd be glad too." Bucky and Steve left Stark tower and headed back home. Steve and Bucky had arrived back home and went inside, Bucky went to the bedroom and hug up the new clothes on his closet. Steve sat down at the counter in one of the neon chairs with a cup of coffee. Bucky came back out and he was wearing his pajama bottoms which are purple and yellow plaid pattern on them. Bucky leaned on the counter opposite from Steve and took a sip of Steve's coffee. Steve looked at Bucky, "I am still drinking that." Steve said flirtingly. Bucky sat the cup down back in front of Steve, Bucky looked at Steve with a little smirk of a smile. "What are you hiding?" Steve asked standing up and walking to Bucky's side of the counter. Steve took hold of Bucky's hips and pulled him close for a kiss. Bucky took hold of Steve's hand and lead him to the gaming room, "I have gotten you a gift for our 2 months anniversary." Bucky turned around the red chair and there was a blue and white star wrapped box with a red bow on top. "Bucky, you didn't have to do this." Steve said pulling bucky over to the black leather couch to open his gift. As Steve unwrapped the gift he saw an Xbox emblem on the box. Steve kissed Bucky before finishing wrapping the gift and Bucky just kept watching him. When Steve finished unwrapping the gift, it was an Xbox with about 15 different games. Steve sat the box down and kissed Bucky, "I want to be excited but I am so tired, so can we go to sleep now?" Steve asked Bucky as he laid down his head on Bucky's lap. Bucky laughed a little "You don't have to ask permission to go to sleep." Bucky joked. Steve went and changed into his red pajama bottoms and went to bed with Bucky. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky nuzzling him gently, "I love you." Steve whispered in Bucky's ear before falling asleep. As Bucky closed his eyes and relaxed into Steve gentle embrace, he whispered back "I love you too Stevie." As they went to sleep Steve had a surprise and it kept going thorugh his head of how he could plan this out so quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bucky woke up in the embrace of Steve's arms in the morning. Bucky rolled over to look at Steve and just smiled at him. Steve was still asleep however; Bucky sat up and gave a kiss to Steve before going into the kitchen to make oatmeal and fruit for breakfast. Bucky put on some coffee, and started boiling water to cook the oatmeal in. Bucky started to chop up some strawberries and cleaning blueberries when he felt someone wrap around him from behind. "Good Morning." Bucky said chuckling. Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder while watching him chop up some fruit. "Good Morning, how is our little berry?" Steve asked holding Bucky's little baby bump. "Great, no upset yet." Bucky started moving to take the oatmeal up and put it into bowls with the fruit he was chopping up. Steve poured two cups of coffee while Bucky fixed two bowls of oatmeal one with strawberries and one with blueberries. Bucky had the oatmeal with the blueberries because he read in a pregnancy magazine that you need to eat blueberries while you are pregnant because of the amino acids in the fruit helps the development. Steve and Bucky sat down on the couch with their breakfast. After about four bites of oatmeal, Bucky felt something in his throat. Bucky got up and rushed to the bathroom because of his morning sickness. Steve was walking slowly down the hallway when he heard a flush from the bathroom, He walked in and gently pushed the door enough for it to open. Steve leaned up against the doorway and looked in, Bucky was sitting up against the cabinet holding his head down. Steve went inside a sat down next to Bucky to comfort him. "So I guess that the little berry did not agree with the berries." Steve said trying to cheer up Bucky. Bucky lifted his head and laughed a little while getting up off of the floor to go lie down on the bed. Steve got up and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and finish his breakfast and coffee. When Steve was done he went and tried to comfort Bucky, Steve grabbed his phone and sat down next to Bucky who was curled up into a ball and shook Bucky until he turned around to face him. "Bucky, turn around please." Bucky rolled over to look at Steve. "What?" Bucky asked as he looked up at Steve. "Come over here, I am trying to help you so come and cuddle with me." Steve told him as he was putting down his phone on the table and laying down on the bed. Bucky moved over and placed his head on Steve's shoulder and rested his hand on Steve's chest. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes to try and relax. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky to comfort him. They stayed there for about an hour Steve was reading "Under the Dome" by Stephen King and Bucky was asleep next to Steve. Steve set down the book on the coffee table near the bed then turned Bucky over and went into the gaming room down the hall. Steve hooked up the Xbox and looked thorugh the games that Bucky got him. Steve picked up Minecraft and slid the disc into the system. Steve set up the program and loaded a world and started building. He heard Bucky walking down the hallway, Steve shut down the system quickly as he could. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Steve asked setting down the remote. Bucky sat down next to Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and put his head on Steve's shoulder. "Better, much better." Bucky answered him. "What were you doing in here?" Steve powered up the machine and grabbed the remote "I was just exploring the Minecraft world." Steve pushed the button and connected the other remote. "Do you know how to work the controls?" Steve asked Bucky "Yeah I think so." Bucky answered starting the game. Bucky pushed the button with the triangle on it and the character started to walk forward. Steve and Bucky explored with their characters and started to mine and build a house. They played minecraft for about an hour at the most then shut down the system. Steve went into the kitchen and took out some fruit and started to chop them up. He took out two bowls put the fruit in the bottom and took out some plain un-flavored yogurt to put on top of the fruit. Steve put yogurt on top of his fruit but not on Bucky's because he didn't know if the baby would like it. Bucky walked in as Steve was finishing up the snack. Bucky sat down in the purple chair at the counter and grabbed a bowl with a fork and sat down on the couch. Steve sat down next him, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. When he turned it on Titanic was playing, Steve's favorite movie, "What show is this?" Bucky asked taking a bite off of a strawberry. "It is a movie and it is about this rich girl and this poor boy who wins a ticket on this huge ship that is unsinkable, and they fall in love. It is my favorite movie, do you care if we watch it?" Steve explained to Bucky. "No I don't mind, I'd love to watch it, but as long as you are watching it with me." Bucky replied to Steve while setting his bowl down on the red table in front of the couch. Bucky stretched out on one part of the sectional and laid his head down on Steve's leg. They watched the movie Titanic and sat there cuddling. When the movie was over Steve got up and washed the bowls that had held fruit earlier. It was about ten-thirty now and tomorrow was the weekly visit to shield and Steve had a surprise for Bucky. Steve went into the bedroom and changed into his plaid pajama bottoms and to check on the surprise. Bucky went in and saw Steve bent down at the brown tinted cabinet near the bed. "Steve, what are you doing?" Bucky asked walking over toward him. "Nothing" Steve answered back quickly and shut the cabinet door. "Nothing I was just setting the alarm." Steve stood up and kissed Bucky before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bucky walked over to the cabinet where Steve was crouched down at and opened the door. Inside he saw a red star box sitting there with the words. "For my love, Bucky" written on top. He started reaching for the box when Steve came out of the bathroom. "Ready for bed?" Steve asked walking over to Bucky. Bucky turned around and stood up "Yeah." Bucky answered him while jumping onto the mattress. He crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling holding his stomach. "Do you think it will like me?" Bucky asked as Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky you are his parent, of course he will, He will love you." Steve said trying to but Bucky's mind at ease. "What makes you so sure that it is a he, I want it to be a she." Bucky retorted back at Steve comment. Steve chuckled "We will see in seven days at the doctor." Steve nuzzled into Bucky's warmth and went to sleep. Bucky laid there for about thirty minutes thinking about all that has come to be then went to sleep.


End file.
